


Disconcerting Devotion

by xXTheRaven717Xx



Series: Master & Servant or Demon & Prey? [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Letters, M/M, Poetry, a bit OOC, demons can love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheRaven717Xx/pseuds/xXTheRaven717Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The competent and astute Phantomhive butler is no match for his sudden inclination towards his intriguing master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconcerting Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was begging me to write this down...and now this is the product of that. I decided to post this because I have only one week to finish this short little series before I have to take the PARCC!!!After that, I probably won't have any "creativeness" in my brain anymore.
> 
> So enough with my babbling, and though I probably don't have to say it, I still will. I do not own anything of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, just this monster I've created.

December 13, 1891

He will not bring up the matter  
Either I am right or sorely mistaken  
In all honesty, I hope for the latter  
However, it is obvious that he is quite shaken  
If I confront him, he will undoubtedly scatter

His lone dark ocean colored eye  
Entangles itself in my gaze.  
Then orders me away to strengthen the lie  
Still, in my confused and bewildered daze,  
I hear the rapid beating of a heart, wane with a sigh.

The question spills from my lips, “What does this mean?”  
For I was inexperienced in matters of the heart.  
Thoughts raced through my mind, _Should I intervene?_  
At the sound of the opening door, I began to depart.  
I found myself muttering, “I must remain unseen!”

However my efforts were all done in vain  
This fact I could no longer ignore;  
_I had fallen for a human_ , far from plain  
The pulverized, forbearing chains that my heart bore  
Straightaway exposed it to any irreversible pain.

Never would I have dared to dream,  
Regardless, this feeling I now possess is bursting at the seam.

His Constant Protector,  
Sebastian Michaelis

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is like an earthquake - unpredictable, a little scary, but when the hard part is over, you realize how lucky you truly are."


End file.
